


Ночь защитника

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Unicorns, Young Dracula - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда Дракулу и коня разделяло метра два, последний тяжко вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. Вампир увидел в тёмных глазах тоску и обречённость, и будто что-то с громким чавкающим звуком порвалось в его груди.Он не мог убить лошадь. Просто не мог.





	Ночь защитника

— Носферату! — раздражённо ругнулся Дракула, когда вонючая вода сомкнулась над ним и вокруг него.

Преодолевая сопротивление водной толщи, молодой вампир выбрался на берег и влажной бессильной кучкой свалился у кромки воды. Он лежал на прохладном песке, стараясь дышать размеренно и глубоко. Чем быстрее он успокоится, тем быстрее просохнет — магия не любила взволнованных.

Когда удалось искусственно согреться, Дракула сел на подсохший песок. Было тепло, и неудачный полёт постепенно стал сглаживаться в памяти вампира. Вот говорил же ему отец — не залетай далеко, пока крылья не доросли! А ведь он не послушался — и вот что из этого вышло. Упасть с десятиметровой высоты в холодную вязкую воду — занятие не из приятных.

Неожиданно странный звук, похожий на тихое лошадиное ржание, раздался где-то неподалёку. Дракула напрягся и прислушался. Действительно, ржал конь. И даже, похоже, не один. Что там происходит?

Молодой вампир встал и отправился навстречу тревожному звуку. Двигался он осторожно и совершенно бесшумно — тренировки отца не прошли даром. Пока ещё не сильное, но подающее надежды тело бессмертного реагировало на малейшие шорохи и звуки, заставляя останавливаться, прислушиваться, принюхиваться, прятаться или идти дальше.

Чувства и звуки вывели его на небольшую полянку. Из долга осторожности Дракула не вышел на открытое пространство. Он спрятался за дерево и глянул вперёд.

Посреди поляны стоял дивной красоты белоснежный конь с длинным витым рогом на лбу и густой вьюгообразной гривой. Он хрипел и бил об землю копытом, прядал ушами, явно недовольный чем-то.

Дракула заинтересованно прищурился. Кругом не было ни одной живой души, кроме рогатой лошади, а её вампир не боялся. Отец вообще говорил, что конина — чрезвычайно вкусное лакомство, а кровь этих благородных существ весьма питательна.

«Может, попробовать?» — Дракула неосознанно дёрнулся вперёд.

Рогатый конь увидел его и заржал громче. В тёмных умных глазах зажглось понимание опасности.

«Без боя не дамся!» — словно кричали подрагивающие бархатные губы.

«Почему он не убегает?» — вампир остановился на полпути и пригляделся внимательней. И сразу всё понял.

Конь был стреножен.

И это было ещё не всё…

Подойдя ближе, Дракула так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. До его нюха донёсся дивный аромат свежей крови. Конь был ранен, и раны эти были нанесены чем-то острым. Наверное, зверь спасался от охотников, но всё-таки попал в их загребущие лапы.

Две сущности боролись в душе юного вампира: жажда крови и сострадание. Пока выигрывало первое, и вампир медленно, крадучись, подбирался к жертве. Та не шевелилась, неподвижно стоя посреди полянки.

Когда Дракулу и коня разделяло метра два, последний тяжко вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. Вампир увидел в тёмных глазах тоску и обречённость, и будто что-то с громким чавкающим звуком порвалось в его груди.

Он не мог убить лошадь. Просто не мог.

«В таком случае, надо его освободить», — подумал Дракула.

Подчиняясь магии, верёвки спали с ног коня. Тот обернулся и смерил вампира удивлённым взглядом.

— Давай, убегай, странная лошадка! — прошипел тот. — Сегодня ты не станешь ничьим обедом.

Рогатый скакун заржал низко и радостно. Благодарность послышалась в этом звонком голосе. Мгновение — и коня словно никогда не существовало.

Дракула тоже не стал задерживаться и уже до рассвета вернулся домой, в тёмный и прохладный родовой замок.

* * *

— Это был единорог.

— Единорог?

— Да. Гордое волшебное существо, обладающее невероятной магией жизни. Если выпить его кровь, то будешь проклят до конца своего бессмертия, — Влад остановился напротив камина и настороженно глянул на сына. — Ты ведь не пил её? Ни капли?

— Ни капли, — подтвердил юный наследник, попивая кровь из кубка.

— Отлично! То, что ты помог этому зверю, очень хорошо — говорят, это к счастью.

Неожиданно старший Дракула замолчал и уставился в окно. Потом фыркнул и заметил:

— И оно уже патрулирует улицу.

Недоуменный, Дракула обернулся и тоже посмотрел в окно.

Огромный белый единорог кружил в голубовато-розовых небесах прямо над сводами замка. И, похоже, никуда не спешил.


End file.
